Miley,just give me a chance!
by tommy's number1 gurl
Summary: Miley Stewart is a student at Seview High School, The Lucas Brothers, a pop rock band that is HUGE, consisting of, Kevin, Joe and Nick Lucas come to the school, Joe is an arrogant jerk but show miley is soft said at frist does he fool miley into a trick!
1. when i first saw him!

**This is my first REAL story. From the help of my friend daddysgirl4everandalways121.… I hope u guys like it.**

Miley Stewart looked around confused as the hallways of Seaview High Schoolwere in complete chaos, the girls screaming, the guys running around."What's going on?!" Miley asked over the screams, everyone was crowded arounda couple of lockers."The Lucas Brothers are here!" Miley's best friend, Lilly Truscott, screamedexcitedly as she threw her hands up in the air, making their best friend,Oliver Oaken jump and look at her."It isn't a big deal!" Oliver said rolling his eyes. "They're just super hottrock stars..." He trailed off and Miley rolled her raised her eyebrows when Joe Lucas walked out of the crowd, his white RayBan sunglasses covering his eyes, he smirked down at all of the girls flockingover him and Miley sighed, shaking her was deja vu.

"What's so awesome about them their just like us."Miley said to Lilly, while looking at Joe in a disgusting way.

"Isn't he just soo hott." Lilly say smiling

"Not really, I think hes soo not! "Oliver says while laughing with miley.

"who asked you oliver I was talking to Miley." Lilly says well slapping Oliver.

"He's okay but he seems like a jerk, he seems like another Jake." miley says while playing with her fingers.

"Miley come on its time to move on, we know he hurt you but its time to let him go." Lilly said.

"I know but…"miley said but stop when she heard a voice from behind her said

"Hi ummmm…I'm Nick Lucas" said the voice behind Miley.

"OMG I LOVE YOU YOUR SOO FUCKIN' HOT!" Lilly yelled

"your not bad looking either." Nick said while laughing.

"OMG Miley Nick Lucas thinks I'm CUTE miley CUTE." Lilly yelled again.

"Is she always like this?" Nick asked miley.

"No, only when she's around hot guys." miley said

"O."was all nick could say.

"Nick can you show us your brothers I really want to meet them

Its not like I'm not happy to see you cause I'm its just that I wanna see your brothers……." Lilly said

"It's okay…. Lilly is it?" Nick asked

"Yes" Lilly said smiling like a mad idiot.

"That's a pretty name it sounds like a flower." nick told her

"OMG that was so lame little bro." Joe Lucas said

That's when Miley first heard his voice

"Man he is kinda hot!" Miley said to herself

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOW DID IT SEEMS LIKE NICK & LILLY ARE GETTING ALONG GREAT…..AWW. BTW THIS IS NOT A NICK &LILLY STORY I WAS TRYING TO SHOW YOU SAYS ALL THE CHARCTERS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT…**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

-**Angel**


	2. homeroom!

**Sorry guys its been while you know I have school. And other stuff**

"OMG ITS JOE LUCAS YOUR SO HOT NOT HOTTER THEN NICK WHICH IS WEIRD CAUSE YOUR OLDER THEN NICK BUT NICK IT HOTTER THEN YOU." Lilly said.

"ummm." was all Joe could say.

"yea she gets like that Joe." nick said. Joe wasn't paying any attention to nick anymore. He was looking at Miley. Wow she beautiful Joe thought to himself. He didn't care if Miley knew that he was staring at her. He thought she was really beautiful. Before he could say anything to her. The bell rang for 1st period.

MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE-MOE

**Okay I'm going 2 make Joe & Nick twins. The only reason why Joe called Nick little bro was because Joe was first. Okay.**

Miley didn't know that Joe and Nick was twins. Joe had the same homeroom as miley. He sit right next to her. He started to right her a note.

Hi. I'm Joe whudd. I really don't understand these math problems I was wondering if you could help me. So can you?

Umm. Hi Joe I'm miley and I really don't understand them myself.

Oh. Okay. I'm sorry for botherin. U =(

It's okay Joe u weren't botherin me. I wasn't paying attention anyways..

I think ur beautiful miles..

Miles? Nobody called me that be4..thanks I guess. R u tryin 2 flirt with me Joe..

Before Joe could write back the bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the 2nd class it was there lunch.

"I so forget to ask you miley how was 1st period "Lilly asked

"it was okay I got 1st period with Joe." miley said. After she said that Joe and nick came over to their table.

"hi guys. What were you talking about?" nick asked

"How are 1st period went" Lilly said

"and how Joe was flirting with me in homeroom"miley said

"What"lilly,nick,and Oliver asked


	3. joe &miley aim!

_**I didn't mean to post that other chapter here is the real chapter three. Sorry u guys**_.

"Did I say that aloud?"miley said.

"umm yea miley you did!" they all said. Joe didn't look at them he just take playing with the food on his plate. He didn't want to tell his brother that he was flirting with her.

"Joe is it true was you flirting with her?" Nick asked. Joe didn't want to answer him. He was really trying to ignore him. But he knew that wasn't going to happen so he answer him.

"why does it matter you were flirting with Lilly before homeroom. Why do you want to know." Joe told him. Nick knew Joe was telling the truth but it wasn't the same. Joe was a jerk when it comes to girls. He treated them like dirty and he didn't want miley to get hurt.

"you know we are to different people when it comes to girls." nick say to him. Joe knew he was right. But in is heart he knew that miley was the "one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****rd**** period**

Joe was also in miley 3rd period class which was art.

Joe still had the note and wrote back to miley.

I wasn't flirtin I was being nice =] Miley smiled at what he wrote and wrote back

Oh sure Joe.=] its okay. But I'm not looking 4 a boyfriend right now..=[ sri. Joe looked at the note. He was kind of sad when he read it but he didn't want to brake her heart. He wanted to get to know her first.

Its okay miles I want to get to kno u first be4 anything gets serious.=| is that okay with u. miley smiled she saw the word miles. In her head she already said that he was the only one to call her that.

The bell rung again and they were out of the 3rd period.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on. For the first time she couldn't wait to go back to school just to talk to Joe. When she got on she went to go check on her emails. Then she got an aim pop up.

______________________________Joe aim_________________________________

Hotty_guy: heyz miles

Girlygurl65: how did u get my aim Joe. I mean Hotty_guy(LLs.)

Hotty_guy:lilly gave it to me. She said that u wanted to tlk to me bout something. When miley read that she aim lily as soon as she saw that she was online.

___________________________________Lilly aim_________________________________

Lilly_gurl81:hi miley what's up

Girlygurl65:u told Joe I had to tell him somthin & might I ask whudd this sumthin is LILLY!!!

Lilly_gurl81: umm bout that I told Joe that cause I want u guys to get together as an bf &gf.

Girlygurl65: Lilly how could you….hold on Lilly I have to reply back to Joe.

____________________________Joe aim_____________________________________

Girlgurl65:sorry for takin so long I was tlkin to Lilly. She told me that I was suppose to tell yew that I wanted to b ur gf…..Haha that's funny.

Hotty_guy: o really…. She's funny. But u already know that I want to get to kno yew b4 we get serious or anything of that nature.

Girlygurl65:yea I kno u told me Joe. Anyways lets get off that topic. Whatcha doin?

Hotty_guy: yea I kno. Nuffin wacthin TV with my little bro. & yes I have a little bro.

Girlygurl65: aw how kute. Joey & his little bro. Miley and Joe had talked for hours. They didn't get off til it was 1am(they did eat dinner) that night/morning miley had dreams about her a Joe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day miley was so happy to see Joe as soon as she saw him in first mod she set right next to him.

The bell didn't rang yet so they had time to talked miley notice that they were the only one in the class.

"Joe what are you doing in here? You're the only one that's in the classroom"miley said to him

"I was writing a song." Joe told her

"really! Can I hear it or are u shy to sing in front of me?" she asked

"No, I'm not shy. Do u really want to hear it though?"he asked

"Can you sing it already!" she yelled

There she goes againThe girl I'm in love withIt's cool we're just friendsWe walk the halls at schoolWe know it's casualIt's cool we're just...I don't wanna lead you onNoBut the truth is I've grown fondYeah

Everyone knows it's meant to beFalling in love, just you and me'Til the end of time'Til I'm on her mindIt'll happenI've been making lots of plansLike a picket fence and a rose gardenI'll just keep on dreamingBut it's cool cause we're just friendsSmall talk on IMJust one word sentencesIt's cool we're just friendsIf I had my wayWe would talk and talk all dayYeah

"That's all I have for right now. Do u like it?" he asked her

"wow. Who is it about?"miley asked. Even though she already knew it was about her she still wanted to know.

"miley why are you asking me you already know who its bout." he told her.

"but Joe u told me that you wanted to get to know me first. Now your writing songs about me. I told you I don't want a boyfriend right now. I already been in a relationship and it ended up bad and I got hurt and I don't want that anymore." she told him.

"but miley that was him and I'm not him. I really do care what he's name cause he's a jerk to let go of a good girl. I understand that you don't want a boyfriend right now. But I'm going to tell you that I like you miley."joe told her.

Before miley could say anything the bell rung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now that the real chapter three I hope you liked it.**

**-Angel**


	4. I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything but it's the end of the school year and I have 2 b on my A game so I will start posting some new chapters on 5/7/09... I promise

-Angel


	5. he knows how i feel! chapter four

_**I'm back yay!**_

Miley sit in class thinking bout the song Joe sung for her. She was just scared if he was going to be like another Jake. All she could think about is the shit load of crap Jake put her through. He wasn't even a boyfriend to her. All he cared about was work. Then out of nowhere a note hit her in the back.

"Ouch!"Miley whisper

Miles,

I like you a lot. I know about the other guy (lily told me) and I'm not like him. I'm not a jerk. I really want us to have something special. I know you feel the same so don't try to hide it. I know we just met but I don't care. I never really had a real girlfriend. All the girls I went out with wanted me for my money. I know you're not like that. You seem different from all the other girls. Well I just want you to know how I feel. If you throw this in the trash then I know you don't have any feelings for me. But if you kept it, then I know you feel what I feel.

Love,

Joe

Everything Joe was saying was true. Miley didn't even want to turn around and look at him. He knew just how she felt.

"Note to self: tell lily thanks"miley thought.

Miley got home that evening thinking about what Joe wrote, she was read the letter four times already. She got home and did her homework. Since no one was home she deiced to take a bubble bath to release her stress. When she was about to get into the bath the doorbell rung.

"Oh my gosh, who is it now?" miley whisper to herself

She put on a robe and answers the door. When she opens the door she found Joe at the door.

"Joe what are u doing her, how do you know where I live?" she asked

"Lily told me." he told her.

"Oh well I was busy!" she told him

"Do you want me to come back later then?" he asked

"You can wait, it might take me a hour or two cause I'm taking a bubble bath," she told him

"Ops did I say that aloud." Miley thought

"LoL I can wait." he told her.

Miley went upstairs without telling him where to wait. She got into the bath and closed her eyes. Joe waits downstairs. He got tired of waiting so he went upstairs. He saw an open door. He saw miley small body. He opens the door, and saw miley in the bath. He notices her beautiful breast, and show she shaved her pubes (**author note: pubes= public hair if people didn't know I got it from ttyl ;)****) **he leans over and kiss he lips. Miley woke up and found Joe kissing her. She didn't know what to do. So she kissed him back. Joe knew she was awake now. He picked her up. He didn't even have to ask her where her room it was. He laid her on the bed miley already knew what was about to happen.

"Joe I'm a virgin." She told him.

"Oh." He said. He got off of her,

"Why you stop?" she ask

"I don't want to take that away from you." He told her.

"Ugh!!! Shut up and kiss me!!" she yelled.

Hahahahaha…you guy I'm back. Omg I love this chapter the most. I did it all by myself yay me! (LLs.) the sex since might be in the next chapter idk yet. The next chapter might be up on Sunday or Monday night.

-Angel


	6. Did That Just Happen?

Hey Guys I'm Sorry I haven't been updating as fast cause I have been super busy but now I'm not so I get 2 update faster.. Oh & another Reason why I couldn't update is b-cause my laptop Screen Broke…Grrr.

But Now I'm Back YAY!! Anyways On with the sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mpov Omg, that didn't just happen I did not just lose my virginity to Joe. I just met him. It was so… good. He was so sweet and caring. He's so huge. I'll say 7 or 7 ½ inches. But he is huge. I can still remember it.

Author Note: Warning: Sex Part is about to start if you do not want to read you can skip this part. Thanks now back to the story =)

Miley are you sure you want to do this

Yes, I'm Sure Joe So stop asking me

Okay!

Joe Kiss Miley on the neck. Then he kisses her on the cheek. Then on her jaw line.

Baby, Stop teasing me

Joe ignored her. He kiss her. Then he licks the bottom of her pink lip. She opens her mouth. Giving him access to her warm mouth. Joe pushes Miley on the bed. He moves from her lips to her neck. He left four hickies on her neck. He travel down to her perky boobs (Remember she was already naked) he squeezed them. He squeezed her nipples with he's thumb and index finger. Then he took it in his mouth. Miley rolled her eyes in the back of her head.

Joe!

Joe kept sucking on her breast for about 15mins. Then he starts kissing down her stomach, when he got to her treasure spot. He kisses it. Miley moan even louder

O my gosh this feel so good baby

A/N: Okay You Guys Know What Joe Did If You Don't I Will Tell You Cause That's How Sweet I am He Ate Miley Out. Okay But too The Story Love Bugs

After Joe finishes he got off of her and strips

Joe how can that monster fit in me

Miley relax you wont feel a thing

Oh so now you're trying to kill me with it, you're such a sweetheart NOT!!

Joe just lets her panic. He knew how to shut her up. He put he's cock inside her. Miley was still panicking until she felt Joe breaking her wall.

Mmmmmm

And you said it would hurt

Just Shut up And Fuck Me

Since Joe didn't hurt her he starts going faster. Miley moan louder. The louder she moans the faster he went. When Miley was about to climax her phone starts to ring.

Shit

Just let it ring baby

Miley just let it ring until it went to her voicemail

Hey miley it's dad. If you forgot I went to visit Jackson for a month don't get into trouble. Don't throw any parties. Oh I left money under your stuff animals. Okay love you Bud.

So much for getting in trouble

Joe looks down and sees Miley an saw that she was sleep

Its okay baby just goes 2 sleeps

Joe fell asleep 2mins later.

------------------------------------2 Hours Later-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm Using One In A Million By Hannah Montana (It Gosh Great With This Story & Chapter Back To The Story Love Bugs!

Joe Woke up to Miley singing.

How Did I Get Here? I turned around there you were

I didn't think anything twice or rationalize-

'Cause somehow I knew

That there was more then just chemistry

I knew I you were kind of into me

But I figured it's too good to be true

While Miley was singing she knew Joe was looking at her, he also knew the song was about them.

I said pinch me, where's the catch this time?

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get use to this guy

Before Miley could get the last word out. He attacks her lips. Then they had sex again. They end up in the bed again.

Okay Joe that's enough no more sex until I turn 50

I don't think I can do that, I might even have sex with you when your 50

Can I ask you a question Joe?

Sure Miley shoot

What does this make us I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend

Do you want us to be boyfriend & girlfriend?

Yeah I do!

Are you just saying this 'cause I took your virginity or are you serious?

I'm serious Joe I want us to be together

I've been waiting to hear those words since I first so you.

I'm hungry! Ha! Sex makes me hungry

Is This To Good To Be True…. Well We Have 2 See In The Upcoming chapters.

**Well There You Have It. This is My First Sex Scene ever. I don't think I did a good job but if my Readers like it, then its okay!**

**Read & Review Please**

**-Love Angel**


End file.
